


Hidden Tooth

by Otterman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dentist!John, M/M, vampire!Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman
Summary: 吸血鬼!Sherlock x 人类牙医!John
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年6月6日首次发表于LOFTER

口腔问题对于Holmes家——这个来自伦敦的古老吸血鬼家族——来说，通常是只属于长子的专有烦恼。Mycroft Holmes对于甜食与生俱来的那股喜爱让他看牙医的频率高得快要赶超大英吸血鬼独立政府的例行会议。大约在半个世纪以前，他每个月见他的牙医——一位有着丰富经验的女吸血鬼牙医——的次数，就开始慢慢变得比他见到妈咪的次数还要多了。而他唯一的亲弟弟——Sherlock Holmes总是为此感到无比欣喜。他喜欢Mycroft被牙疼折磨成一副惨状，但又无法对甜食说“不”的样子。那些好看又可口的、供吸血鬼专食的糖果和蛋糕是那个死胖子永恒的死穴。比起体重危机，牙疼似乎才是Sherlock对Mycroft长久而坚固的攻击核心。

他喜欢这个，喜欢找一切理由向那个管了他一个世纪闲事的控制狂哥哥开炮。他喜欢嘴不饶人（以及吸血鬼），这个不怎么好的习惯连同他的身份一起名声在外。Sherlock是一名咨询侦探，世界上唯一的，不分人类和吸血鬼。从他自创这一职业至今都再也没有第二位与他享有共同职业的家伙出现——也许是因为时间还不够久，毕竟Sherlock刚刚才过完他的一百周岁生日——一只年轻的吸血鬼。

近百年以来，他解决过的案子的卷宗堆起来多得能把泰晤士河填平，与他合作过的人类探长算起来也绝对比一支英式橄榄球队的队员要多。可不愿留名更不肯揽功的个性让Sherlock更像是一个神秘的传说，除了亲眼见过他的委托者，其他人和吸血鬼对于他的模样从来都只有所耳闻——顶着一头乱糟糟的黑色卷发，长着张瘦长的脸，高高的颧骨和苍白的皮肤更是像最为典型的吸血鬼标志。

然而没有两颗长长的尖牙——扑上人类的脖子就会立刻在上头凿出两个圆洞、好让他吸血饱腹的尖牙。那只是故事书上的夸张描写（虽然Sherlock对故事书毫无兴趣，但按照逻辑分析，含有这种描写的故事书理应早就被吸血鬼和人类政府禁了）。在经历过两次种族大战后，人类与吸血鬼的关系在不断发展中终于逐渐走向了和平。人类利用他们无穷的智慧开发出全新的制造业，制造出供吸血鬼专用的、有关衣食住行的一切，好让彼此免于资源的争夺，并让自己在食物链中向上爬了一级——吸血鬼的主食从人的血液变成了人造血液。可同时，人们又立下规定，严厉杜绝一切可能关乎种族隔离的行为。世界对待吸血鬼和人类的标准尺度几乎一模一样，从表面上看，吸血鬼与人类的唯一区别仅仅来自于他们的ID卡——红色的左上角代表吸血鬼，蓝色的则代表人类。当然，他们ID卡上写着的出生年份往往在百位数上也有所出入。

——聪明的人类，用他们一手创造并建立起来的社会秩序维持着世间和平，而更聪明的吸血鬼笑纳了这个主意，乐意地享受着这份和平。第三次种族大战看起来永远不会发生，即便在这个吸血鬼与人类看起来毫无差别的时代，仍旧有某些无法改变的事实会让人心有余悸——吸血鬼们的确没有两颗尖牙，但那仅仅是指日常状态。可当他们异常激动和兴奋时，在激素调节下，那两颗尖牙仍会不受控制地冒出来。

无论世界已被装饰得多么温和，无论他们看起来多么无害，吸血鬼总归是吸血鬼。

但这项特征对Sherlock来说，似乎并不适用。

他的两颗尖牙——传说中的只属于吸血鬼的两颗尖牙，从他出生至今从来没有冒出来过。一次也没有。他当然不是没有经历过兴奋和激动——Sherlock在办案中收获的刺激与满足感有时能让他那颗聪明的大脑振奋得嗡嗡作响，那足以让他捱过一段无聊的太平日子，可他从来都没有亲身体会过尖牙冒出来时的生理感受。

也许他根本就不是一只吸血鬼——有时Sherlock会站在镜子前看着自己想——就算他早就活过了人类的平均寿命但仍看起来像个初出茅庐的大学生一样，就算他讨厌晒太阳，讨厌十字架和大蒜，就算他只爱喝掺有人造血浆和血细胞的牛奶。不过这没什么好遗憾的，完全没有。因为这或许恰好可以证明，为什么他和他讨厌的大英吸血鬼政府哥哥有那么多不同。


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock最近遇上了一点小小的麻烦：他把圣巴塞洛缪医院的实验室炸毁了一半。喜欢随意放置实验器材及物品的习惯的确不怎么好，他甚至不能确定，爆炸的源头到底是不是他从伦敦大学的化学实验室里偷来的那些间二硝基苯。作为一名刚刚工作不满一个月的年轻助理实验员，这的确是项不可饶恕的罪过。所幸的是没有任何人员受伤，爆炸发生当时Sherlock也正在地下二层的停尸间里与两具人类尸体和一具吸血鬼尸体为伴——不幸中的万幸。

但这注定要引发一场不可避免的小型战争——可怕的蝴蝶效应。对战敌方Mycroft亲自去到Sherlock在蒙塔古街上的住处，站在那乱哄哄的起居室里对他的弟弟进行了一番深刻的教育。“你不能再去大学里念书了。”他严厉地宣布道。可那又怎样？Sherlock懒散地在沙发上伸开的长手长脚并没有因为他虚张声势的威胁而收敛起来。

他读过太多次大学了，从吸血鬼和人类在校园里必须被严格分区的时代起，一直到现在他们可以不分种族地好好坐在同一间教室听课，五次剑桥六次牛津，还有最近一次的伦敦大学。他被开除的次数比他顺利毕业的次数还要多，但那并不妨碍他拿到的各种专业、各种学位的证书仍多得可以毫不费劲地塞满一整个抽屉。不是因为Sherlock喜欢校园，他只是乐于在犯罪的淡季挑一些他感兴趣的、并对他的侦探事业有所帮助的课程来消遣时间。他甚至为此修到过一个戏剧专业的硕士学位，而见过他如何用伪装的身份与嫌疑犯打交道的那些警员们会告诉你，那头衔绝非浪得虚名。

然而这些都不是最重要的——最重要的是，念书能让Sherlock距离大学里的化学试验室们更近。他可以更加便捷地拿到他需要的那些实验用品，再将它们带回蒙塔古街昏暗的公寓，或者圣巴塞洛缪医院的实验室。他不是不能在黑市上买到那些危险的化学品，但要逃过Mycroft无时无刻不在伸过来的大鼻子？恐怕即使姓Holmes也难以做到。想到这里Sherlock厌烦地用脚掌踢了踢沙发尾端的那只软垫——他一定没法再顺利易行地拿到同等剂量的间二硝基苯了。

“你也不能继续在医院里当实验员了。”Mycroft像模拟法官似的，宣布他的第二条判决，而这条比第一条来得有效多了。Sherlock曲起两条瘦长的腿，进入警戒的防御状态，朝他吼道：“你没这个权利！”他可以再也不去大学了，但离开圣巴塞洛缪不行。去那里当实验员又不是Sherlock闲得没事找事，实验在公寓里也能做，而去圣巴塞洛缪关乎的还不是最重要的事情。

而是，最最重要的事情。

Mycroft击中了Sherlock软肋，便立即乘胜追击：“那并非出于我的权利，你已经被医院列在黑名单上了。”作为吸血鬼兄弟中更年长的那位，他的谈判经验显然更为丰富，当Sherlock向他提出“你可以把名字划掉”的观点时，Mycroft的回答立刻将这场战争推向了白热化：“除非你自己亲手把实验室修缮完毕。”

“Mycroft！上帝保佑你的牙疼永远不会好起来！”年轻的吸血鬼被彻底激怒了，这回他从沙发上跳起来，完全进入到攻击状态——这就是为什么Sherlock喜欢Mycroft的牙疼——当他在与后者的斗争中节节败退，这个坚固可靠的攻击点总能让他屡试不爽。

可这一回，牙疼的痛处对Mycroft来说似乎也不再有效了。可恶的吸血鬼政府抖抖眉毛，淡然道：“那不是真的。我可有全伦敦最出色的牙医。”

——胡说！

伦敦最出色的牙医才不是Mycroft的牙医，伦敦最出色的牙医在圣巴塞洛缪医院里！这正是“最最重要的事”——Sherlock绝对不能离开圣巴塞洛缪医院，他得去看牙医，字面意义上的“看”。那名牙医在与实验室相隔一个楼层的牙科诊室里上班，暗金色的短发，蓝色的眼睛。他比Sherlock矮大半个脑袋，当搭乘同一部电梯上楼或下楼时，Sherlock垂下眼便能看见他毛茸茸的头顶。

JOHN WATSON.

那才是全伦敦最出色的牙医。

他曾在伦敦大学里与Sherlock做过半个学期的校友，但对此并不自知。这名看起来普普通通的人类博士生当时也完全不知道，在自己离开大学的前夕，Sherlock曾千方百计地从化工学院转去了医学院。不料彼时John已经毕业，去到了圣巴塞洛缪医院。Sherlock因此成为了伦敦大学医学院历史上第一位只念了半天书就主动辍学的学生，以及圣巴塞洛缪医院历史上最年轻的吸血鬼助理实验员。

然后他因自己从学校实验室里偷来的易爆化学品在医院里造成了一起爆炸事故，这令他身陷被赶出医院、远离John Watson的危险境地。千真万确——可怕的蝴蝶效应。Sherlock起身朝自己的斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴扑过去，好赶快用“动听”的乐音赶走Mycroft。可他绝望又带着希望的心情告诉他，买上两桶涂料，自己修缮实验室的工作已经板上钉钉了。


	3. Chapter 3

_John Watson，男，人类，二十七岁。身高五英尺七英寸，体重一百四十二磅。左撇子。毕业于伦敦大学医学院，博士学位。爱好体育，尤其足球和击剑。视力正常，但做实验时偶尔佩戴眼镜。喜欢坐教室内靠窗但远离门那侧的位置。无抽烟习惯，因为酗酒的姐姐而痛恨醉鬼，但没有因为同性恋姐姐而痛恨同性恋。不挑食，喜欢蛋黄酱胜过番茄酱，通常将其放在餐盘一角，而不淋在食物上。喜欢茶，加少量牛奶和一块糖，不喝碳酸饮料。没有喜欢甜食的倾向，吃烤松饼时只淋少量枫糖浆。经常把书带去食堂，但不在用餐时看书。秉持健康及规律的作息时间，但在毕业前夕经历过一段时间的连续熬夜。不热衷群体社交，待人友好。极其守时。_

_现任圣巴塞洛缪医院牙科医生，每周二、周日休假。乘地铁上下班，早晨八点五十前后会准时出现在地上层电梯的门口。每天刮须，喜欢穿衬衫（尤其是浅蓝色），手表戴在右手腕。习惯把手机放在医生制服的左侧口袋，右侧口袋放笔和记事本。通常在下班回家的路上顺道打包晚餐，偏好中餐馆和意大利餐馆，不常亲自下厨。独居，住在恩弗德街的单人公寓，对房东准备提高租金的念头一无所知。休息日会去超市采购，有时和朋友一起去酒吧看球。除个别同事外，周围鲜有日常往来的吸血鬼，更没有关系密切的吸血鬼。_

_单身。_

_至一月十二日，星期二。_

星期二是John的休息日。

Sherlock提着两只白色的涂料桶，只身站在电梯内。电梯门在他面前缓缓地合上，他在金属质感的银色反光面上看到自己模糊一团的影子——灰色帽衫卡其色帆布裤子，裤脚被吐着鞋舌的帆布鞋踩得破破旧旧，撇开他手里的桶装墙面漆和裤兜里的刷子不看，他这副模样的确很容易被误认成街头混混——刚刚从酒瓶子堆里爬出来，滚到医院洗胃。吸血鬼终日苍白的脸色和他头上那团乱糟糟的卷发显然无端地为这样的形象添加了更多逼真效果。

那当然不是真的，Sherlock只是没有兴趣将精力耗费在清洗自己昂贵的西装和大衣上。他在做着随便的事时穿得也很随便，就好像这样也能无声地表达他心中的蔑视。他身上的衣服都被洗得很旧了，随便哪一件都是已经停产的绝版货，但这并未给他带来衣着上的时空错乱感——就帽衫和工装裤而言，服装设计行业似乎在近三十年内都止步不前。

但Sherlock多少显得与旁人有些格格不入——不是因为他穿的是什么，而是因为他穿得实在太少了。在冷得能让英国人将他们的绅士风度扔进温暖的壁炉、把压箱底的脏话都翻出来的一月，Sherlock只是套着件单薄的帽衫——这在某种程度上是对外宣称着他的身份：我是一只吸血鬼，一只不怕冷的吸血鬼。

吸血鬼从来不怕冷，他们的体温总是很低很低。要是有什么比英国一月的气温还凉，那一定就是吸血鬼的皮肤了。以血液赖以生存的生物——流淌在他们自身体内的血液却无法忍受任何激烈的活动。冰冷的体温维持着吸血鬼内环境的稳态——一旦遇到高温，血液循环加速，他们便会立即陷入一种接近幻觉的晕眩。

倒不是说那种感觉有多糟——相反的，掺杂的痛苦与快感随着眩晕感不停打转，此消彼长，很难说那到底是一种折磨还是享受。轻微的兴奋和晕眩或许无伤大雅，但随时随地都像磕了药一样可不太体面。吸血鬼们更热衷于表面的清醒，这似乎很好地解释了为什么他们在体育届难有造诣，并且生来就痛恨高温和阳光。

别说曝露在紫外线下的海水和沙滩，就连拥挤封闭的电梯对吸血鬼来说也有可能是一只蕴藏着危险的烤箱——“叮咚”一声，烤箱的烘焙时间到了。Sherlock从电梯里走出来，不过他低落的心情就好像自己往自己身上泼的一瓢冷水，把刚刚的闷热恰到好处地抵消了。

今天是John的休息日，他当然不会在电梯里遇见那位牙医。Sherlock拎着涂料桶，拖着步子挪到实验室，迎接他的是好同事Mike Stamford。“下午好，Sherlock。”身材圆润的Mike向他的吸血鬼同事问好。当看到Sherlock手里的东西，他感激道：“噢，太好了，我不知道你会来刷墙壁。”

Sherlock随意地点点头，将两只金属圆桶放在尚还幸存的那一半边桌子上。Mike看起来还不知道眼前的吸血鬼就是这场小型爆炸的始作俑者——假使这名人类实验室管理员清楚真相，他一定会被气得面红耳赤。“碎片已经被清走了，明天会有人来把新的桌子和窗户安上。”他向Sherlock说明道，“我马上就去进购新的实验器材，运气好的话，后天这里就能恢复正常使用了！”

Sherlock的目光随着Mike愉快的话音投向实验室内的各个角落：废墟被搬走后这里显得宽敞了一些，两边的墙面和天花板被熏得焦黑，剥落的墙体实际上已经被修复得差不多了——Mycroft果然只是要给Sherlock一个小小的惩罚，他才不会真的寄希望于Sherlock会在不进一步破坏实验室的前提下独立完成修缮工作。而那扇被震得只剩下个歪扭窗框的玻璃窗暂时被留了下来——最棒的部分——至少Sherlock可以在刷墙的时候享受到舒适的冷风。

好心的Mike为Sherlock搬来了折叠爬梯，还帮Sherlock找来了一双白色的手套和一只防毒面罩。“戴上这个。说不定空气中还残留着些——你知道，有毒气体。”他将一切准备就绪，推推眼镜：“看起来你得忙活一阵了，真抱歉我没法帮你。不过——也许我能找个人来帮忙。”

哪个倒霉蛋会愿意来帮这只顽固的吸血鬼呢？Sherlock在心里反问道，但他聪明地闭上了嘴。Mike与Sherlock匆匆道别，便赴往进购实验器材的重要使命了。Sherlock则还不明所以地捧着那只防毒面罩——即便是在做最危险的实验时，他也只是给自己戴上过一副护目镜。

但他很快就戴上了那只面罩——墙面漆的气味实在是太难闻了，还只是揭开盖子，扑面而来的刺鼻气味就让Sherlock忍不住捏住鼻子。他飞速地将自己全副武装起来——面罩、手套、两把刷子。这副模样使他看起来更像一名拆弹人员，而不是爆炸的制造者。

他慢吞吞地爬上楼梯，两手抓着刷子，胡乱地往涂料桶里捅了捅，左右同时开弓——他得最大限度地提高效率，才有可能尽早结束这项枯燥无味的工作。可才刷了一个墙角Sherlock就开始觉得无聊了，他不明白为什么小小一面墙突然就变得无边无际，刷了老半天才完成那么一点点。Sherlock开始捏着刷子在墙上毫无章法地乱涂起来，他用两只刷子同时在焦黑的墙面上拼写起不同的单词，但玩了一会儿也很快失去了兴趣。

FUCK MYCROFT

Sherlock用左右两只手分别刷出巨大的字母，这行字被印在右侧墙面正中的最醒目位置，任何走进这间屋子的生物——只要不瞎——都能看见它。Sherlock拎着刷子，跳下爬梯，满意地欣赏着自己的作品。就在这时有人轻轻扣了扣实验室敞开的门——Sherlock扭过头去，隔着脏兮兮的防毒面罩镜片，看见了他梦寐以求的那个身影。

是John。John Watson——他的牙医。


	4. Chapter 4

第一件好事是，Sherlock已经从爬梯上跳了下来，这样就避免了他因为过于激动而在John面前摔得不省人事的可能性。第二件好事是，Sherlock带着防毒面罩，虽然这和周围被熏黑的墙壁都让他看起来仿佛刚刚从一场火灾里赶过来，但它的确恰如其分地挡住了Sherlock脸上千载难逢的精彩表情。

上帝保佑全伦敦最聪明的天才侦探——Sherlock只用一秒钟就恢复了镇定。但重启大脑消耗了他更多时间——一定是这颗绝无仅有的大脑被使用过度了，才会撞上眼前这百年难得一见的死机。Sherlock愣着，开口不知该说什么好，抬手不知该做什么好。这不是他与John之间有过的最近直线距离，却是他第一次直接面对这位牙医，将要开启一段对话的那种面对。

他还从来——没有——和John——说过话。

“抱歉，”作为闯入者，礼貌的牙医先打破僵局，“Mike告诉我这里需要帮忙，我想——如果有什么需要做的，我可以和你一起？”他说，不好意思地用手摸了摸自己的鼻尖。Sherlock猛点了两下头，终于迈开步子向John走过去。

是Mike，当然，他早该想到的。吸血鬼断片的大脑终于又接上线了，他默默在心中决定，下一整个月Mike的午餐都由他请。他移到John跟前，停在那个会令人感到私人空间被入侵的界线上，低头看着这个比自己矮了一截的人类——怕冷的人类，John的格子纹衬衫外还裹着毛衫和夹克，脖子上还围着一圈厚厚的麻灰色围巾。他的鼻尖被冻得稍稍有些发红，那化为他健康肤色上的一小团柔和粉色。

Sherlock盯着John的鼻尖出了神，直到John微笑着朝他伸出右手，微微扬着头说：“你好，我是John Watson。”Sherlock立即反应过来，也朝John伸出手，但那只手上还戴着沾了涂料的白色手套——Sherlock又赶紧缩回手来，扯掉烦人的手套，下意识地将手心在裤腿上擦了擦。他也不知道自己为什么会做出这个动作——他的手心里又没有汗。吸血鬼很少会出汗。

然后他冰凉的手终于和John的手会和了。John的手也很凉——他刚刚在冷风中步行了一段。但对Sherlock来说，那只手仍然是温暖的。他用力地握着那只手，仿佛在此之前他还从未和谁如此郑重其事地握过手。他显然还没有意识到，从见到John的那一刻起，他还没有对眼前的人类说过一个字——真不礼貌。

John不知道是不是自己的出现有什么不得体的地方，吓到了眼前这个戴着防毒面具的家伙。他想了想，开口道：“我就在——楼下的牙科。”他只是想随便说点什么化解眼前的尴尬，说着又晃了晃手中的购物袋：“Mike给我打电话时我就在附近的超市。休息日，你知道的，凑巧。”

“我知道。”这回Sherlock终于开口了，可他说完就意识到这是他最不该说的一句话——你说的一切我都知道，因为我早就看上你了。幸运的是他的回答隔着防毒面罩，闷闷的声音就像加了模糊特效。John没能辨别出他说的是什么，他脸上略显迷惑的表情终于让Sherlock惊诧地发现自己还带着只笨拙的面罩，就像个制毒怪人。

他匆忙摘掉脸上的面罩，就好像刚刚完成比赛的击剑运动员。

“我说，我叫Sherlock——Sherlock Holmes。”

John从超市采购来的那袋食物被放在那半尚还幸存的桌面上，除此之外还有他摘下来的那条围巾。Sherlock分给他一只刷子，又跑去储物间搬来了另一只折叠爬梯。在去储物间的路上他差点迷路了——耻辱！他可是伦敦最新最全的活地图！回到实验室内时，他看见John正望着墙上巨大的“FUCK MYCROFT”。出于礼貌他并没有开口询问，只是在看见Sherlock时递给他一个自然的微笑。

至今为止Sherlock都表现得极其不正常。因为John和他了解的、想象中的一模一样。他普通、友善、温和、略显内向、乐于帮助身边需要帮助的人（以及吸血鬼）。这突如其来的近距离接触让Sherlock措手不及——他根本还没有准备好，而他从来不做没有准备的事。他几经波折地为John在左侧的那扇墙前搭建好一个安全的工作平台——梯子涂料一应俱全，又看着John稳稳地爬上爬梯——虽然知道那不会发生，但Sherlock还是站在John一掉下来就能被自己接住的地方。

“Mike告诉我你是这里的实验员。”John站在梯子上端，低头对Sherlock说。他用左手拿起沾满涂料的刷子，开始为受损的墙壁一点一点涂上全新的白色。他涂得比Sherlock有章法有效率多了，涂料均匀地覆盖上墙面，使它由上至下逐渐恢复原貌——Sherlock就知道John是最出色的，干什么都是，绝不仅限于牙科领域。

“是的，我炸掉了半边实验室。”Sherlock想也没想地说，说完才意识到这个话题对John来说或许更像一枚炸弹。“是个——意外，我当时正和几具尸体在一起。”他急忙补充道，只不过牵扯出来的话题似乎更加惊悚。Sherlock用力咬了咬自己的舌头，他的戏剧硕士真是白念了。他真应该写信建议大学里开设一门“冷静学”，那对吸血鬼来说绝对是有百利而无一害的。

——心跳过快会加速血液循环，血液循环过快会带来晕眩。Sherlock跑到玻璃窗被炸开的大窟窿边，把脑袋扎进寒风里给自己降温。

他命令自己全身上下的细胞保持清醒和冷静，他不想表现得像个奇怪的家伙，即便他本来就是。可John的回答有些出乎他的意料。他说：“幸好你没有受伤。”那的确是John会关心的部分，就像每个普通的人类都会自然而然关注的重点一样——健康，生命，安危，而不是到底因为谁的过失炸坏了他面前的这堵墙。

Sherlock在歪斜的窗边站了一会儿，终于让冷风吹走了脑子里的眩晕感。他回到John下方，做了他觉得今天之内的第一件对事——把那只防毒面罩递给了John。

“戴上这个。说不定这里还残留着有毒气体。”他学着Mike的语气说，他的关心其实发自内心。可John问：“那你怎么办？”他的关心显然也是发自内心的——又和Sherlock想的一样，他总是习惯先考虑别人，而非自己。

“没有关系，”Sherlock坚持道，“我是个吸血鬼。”

这完全是一派胡言——从来没有哪项科学依据显示吸血鬼对有毒气体有自动免疫能力，甚至连天花乱坠的故事书也没有赋予他们这样的超能力。Sherlock撒了个谎，却还是在抬起头时直视到了John的眼睛——蓝色的双眼，那里头没有表现出任何的惊讶与诧异。

“谢谢。”John说，欠身接过Sherlock手中的面罩。

两个个体一起做一件事时，工作效率不一定比单个个体要高。John与Sherlock的合作充分验证了这一理论。那不能怪John——他自始至终都在认真地粉刷着墙壁（戴着防毒面罩），但那又必须得怪John——因为他的存在让Sherlock唯一想做的事就是盯住他的背影看。Sherlock有试着强迫自己抓起刷子，可当他看见涂料的白色，他的脑子里充满的却是John鼻尖上的粉色。于是他干脆转过身，坐在梯子上看John——一心二用不是好习惯，那就索性一心一意。

聪明的吸血鬼开始专心演绎起眼前的这位牙医。今天是休息日，John照例去了超市。那团绿色的东西看起来很像蔬菜，袋子里还有两种牛奶——盒装的用来加在茶里，瓶装的直接饮用。他起得比平时晚，后脑勺上有一绺头发有被压过的痕迹——起床的时候它是竖起来的——John早晨起床的样子……John的手，他是左撇子，从他的指节可以看出他握笔时食指喜欢用力——那只手温暖的时候摸起来有多热？他乘地铁时翻阅过报纸，地铁口边可以免费取阅的那种——John的耳朵很好看，存档，不过触摸会更有助于对轮廓的记忆——

Sherlock跳下楼梯，又一次来到窗边，把脑袋伸进寒风——演绎法快被他给毁了。

他这么忙来忙去的，却一点也没为刷墙贡献应有的力量，倒是John很快就刷好他那一侧的墙面。天色不知觉间迅速地暗下来，冬季的太阳下午四点来钟就赶着下班。Sherlock对自己开小差的行为丝毫没有负疚感——他背后那面墙上的非文明用词到现在还完整地待在那儿。

“谢谢你的帮助。”年轻的吸血鬼对John说——只要愿意，Sherlock完全能够胜任一个礼貌的好市民角色。他看着John从爬梯上下来，取掉面罩，从袋子里拿出两瓶牛奶，正要分给他一瓶时才想起来说：“噢，抱歉，我忘了这不是——”

“没有关系。”Sherlock说，这回他差点就要说“其实我不是吸血鬼”了，“我可以喝这个。”他指的是John手里的牛奶——人类喝的牛奶，不含血浆和血细胞，对吸血鬼来说毫无营养价值。

“希望你不会拉肚子。”John灌了一口牛奶，舔了舔嘴唇说。

他提着变轻了些的购物袋，踏上回家的路程。他帮Sherlock完成了大半的工作，至于另一面墙上的那行英文，John有些怀疑那是不是Sherlock刻意留在那里的。他在实验室的门口与初次见面的吸血鬼青年道别，心情愉快地往地铁站走去。可直到走进地铁，他才发现自己把围巾落在实验室里了。

那条围巾此时正在Sherlock的手里，被抓得牢牢的——吸血鬼坐在实验室的地板上，刚刚被限速的大脑重新飞速运转起来。今天完全不在他的预计之内，他犯了太多愚蠢的错误。围巾很不错，可它并不足以促成他们下一次有实质意义的见面。

他需要更多与John在一起的时间。他得想想办法才行。 


	5. Chapter 5

Holmes家的房子距离伦敦市区大约六十英里。在南剑桥郡一片普通的吸血鬼居民区里，这幢普通的二层建筑静立在一块被精心打理过的小花园中间。它有着英国中产阶级住房水平的普遍大小，披着最为常见的红砖建筑风格——毫无独特之处，晨跑、散步或遛狗而途径此处的人们与吸血鬼绝对不会为之侧目哪怕一眼。如此朴实的居所似乎并不符合Holmes这样特立独行的姓氏，但就生活方式的层面而言，它却十分贴合Holmes夫妇一向遵从的低调与简单。不是深山老林里的神秘古堡，也没有什么曲径通幽后的阴森老宅，作为庞大的Holmes族谱中的一个细微分支，这个小小的吸血鬼家庭离开了当年古旧的中世纪庄园，选择到这里定居——安稳、僻静、气温够低、充满新鲜的空气。经历过上世纪雾霾之灾的他们，在新鲜空气之于生物体健康及心情愉悦的重要性问题上，比谁都更有发言权。

当然更重要的一点是，这里距离Holmes夫人的工作地点——一所世界闻名的综合性大学——很近。工作的便利使得这里成为Holmes夫人择址的不二之选，不出意外，直到退休以前，她与Holmes先生都不会再考虑搬迁。这就对这幢房子的质量和寿命提出了严峻的考验：虽然Holmes夫人二百七十五岁年龄在吸血鬼中还不算步入晚年，但即便对于顶级学府的顶级数学教授来说，这样的长时间坚守在同一职位也实属罕见。少说Holmes夫人也还要在学校里待上个一百年，当她从大师型数学教授转型为骨灰级数学教授，她的房子却不能保证自己不会碎得像堆骨灰。

这就是为什么Sherlock在自己频繁往复的大学生涯中从未选择过数学专业——图书馆里的数学专柜上，将近一半的著作都来自于他的妈妈（当然他也完全不想在课堂上被自己妈妈点名）。相较之下，Holmes先生是更不需要工作来让自己安定的那个。有了一位工作狂夫人，他便更能安心安意地享受着自己的提前退休生活：读报、看电视、钓鱼、烹饪、修整他的小花园——一个家中总得至少有一名成员来做些家务，更何况，Holmes夫人喜欢花。

那小花园原本着着的绿意和各种彩色与香氛现在都被皑皑积雪藏盖住了。通往前门小径上的雪被细心地铲除开，那意味着Holmes先生出门了。午后重新开始下的雪只来得及在上头覆上一层薄薄的白色——没有脚印——他还没有回来。而拉开的窗帘预示着Holmes夫人多半也不在屋子里，他们很有可能一起出门了。Sherlock站在自家的院门外，稍微考虑了一会儿，还是决定绕到后门，从那里溜进去。

在办案过程中私闯民宅，大摇大摆的就好像是回自己家，但真正回到自己的家，却蹑手蹑脚的像个贼——这种事也只有Sherlock才干得出来了。不是他讨厌回家，也不是他不喜欢爸妈，仅仅是以防万一——他还没想好有什么完美的托词可以解释自己在非复活节、圣诞节，或者任何能召唤他和Mycroft回家的日子回家来了，而他骗不过自己的妈妈。这就像一个从他出生起就无法摆脱的诅咒：无论Sherlock几岁，无论他破过多少案，无论他破解过多少密码、解开过多少谜团，只要回到这里，踏入家门，他从来都是最小的那一个。

Sherlock偷偷推开通往餐厅的木门，把鞋子留在门外，穿着袜子溜进了屋内。屋里和外面一样冷，餐厅和客厅那端都静悄悄的，没有一盏灯开着。他轻手轻脚地上了楼梯，却没有去到自己的房间，而是悄悄溜进了Mycroft的房间。自十二岁以后他就再也没有主动踏入Mycroft的房间过了，难以想象，那竟然是近九十年前的事情。Mycroft的房间里有种神经质般的整齐，各类物品按照种类、用途和时代井井有条地分区排列着，这样的景象在Sherlock的房间就难得出现——在那里，马克杯和试管也许是亲密的邻居，过时的蒸馏装置可能压在泛黄的小提琴谱上。Sherlock以他侦探的职业素养快速而细致地在房间内搜寻着他的目标，同时谨慎留意着如何不留下自己入侵的痕迹。可他的收获寥寥无几——除了在书桌抽屉中发现一块快要过期的新鲜血味巧克力。

按理说圣诞节刚过去不到一个月，圣诞糖果不可能这么快就销声匿迹。Mycroft一定在家里留了存货的，虽然藏在他办公室里的种类肯定更多，但Sherlock不可能在Mycroft的眼皮子底下溜进他的办公室里——他们并不像某些超现实小说里写的一样可以隐身。年轻的吸血鬼在自己哥哥的房间内转了两圈，终于失望地离开。他最后的希望是橱柜和冰箱。

Sherlock放松了警惕，脚步也不再像开始那么小心。他一溜烟地跑下楼，不料刚刚走到餐厅，就被一个熟悉的声音给叫住了。“Sherly，”Holmes夫人的声音从客厅那头传来，并不显得惊讶，“你可以走前门的，我不会怪你。”

Sherlock震惊于自己竟然没有发觉房子里一直还有另一名吸血鬼存在——他太大意了。没关窗帘并不绝对代表屋内是空的，还有可能是Holmes夫人正在批阅她学生的期末试卷。该死的寒假！可她为什么没和爸爸一起出门？Sherlock心烦意乱地朝客厅挪过去，心想那可恶的诅咒又一次灵验了——诅咒并非事实，可事实却总是在验证着诅咒。

他穿着袜子的脚踩上了客厅的地毯——很软。冬天亮白的日光从窗外打进来，使Holmes夫人的侧脸显得更加苍白了。同样有着灰绿色眼珠的女人盘腿坐在厅中的矮几前，手中的墨水笔划过一张张纸卷。她完全没有要给几周不见的小儿子来个戏剧性的重逢，表现平淡得就像是Sherlock在过去的日子里每时每刻都围绕在她身边——毕竟几周在吸血鬼的时间数轴上只能算看不见的一点，而且很显然的，还有别的什么事正在困扰着她。争吵。当然，所以她没和爸爸一起出门，Sherlock暗自在心中得出结论，这回是为了什么？

他的目光落在Holmes夫人手中墨水笔的笔尖上——那最后在一堆密密麻麻的公式与推导过程上划下一把醒目的叉。“你没拉窗帘。”Sherlock先开口道，仿佛在为自己的判断失误找个合适的理由，而Holmes夫人回答：“我的夜视能力没有以前好了。”说完她才抬头，终于正眼看向自己的儿子。可她立刻发出了一个把两人都同时喝住的声音：“Sherly！”那听起来就好像脆弱的母亲发现自己儿子手臂上突然出现的彩色骷髅头纹身——当然，其中饱含的情绪是截然不同的。

她眯起眼睛，好好看了看自己的小儿子：“你恋爱了？”

不会有比这更加可怕的问题了——Sherlock认识他妈妈一百年了，却也还是第一次听见她亲口向自己提出这个问题。“不！”他迭口否认道，甚至没有考虑过快的回答往往意味着迫切的掩饰。他不懂的是为什么他的妈妈能从“一个错误的数学答案”毫无障碍地跳到“我儿子恋爱了”。Holmes夫人的脑回路简直是演绎法无法顾及的死角。

而Holmes夫人全然没有理会他的答案，直接又跳到了下一个全新的章节：“ _他_ 是谁？是个什么样的 _人_ ？”她灰绿色的眼睛闪烁着期待的目光，眼角的笑纹也一下子露了出来。她简明精要的措辞正中红心般地抓住了重点，这回Sherlock都不知道该从哪一点开始否认起了。

Sherlock痛恨问为什么，Holmes夫人当然也无意让自己的儿子在台阶上下不来。她看着Sherlock依旧苍白却满是无措的脸，笑眯眯地说：“你戴着围巾，Sherly， **一条围巾** 。”证据就在你的眼前，只是你没有观察——这句出自Sherlock的至理名言竟然反将了他一军，而这回证据甚至不在Sherlock眼前，而是直接裹在他的脖子上。

如何解释不怕冷的吸血鬼戴着条厚厚的围巾呢？嗨这是我的人类好朋友送给我的新年礼物我觉得它看起来还不错所以戴上了，还是围巾除了保暖外的第二大用途——遮住吻痕？为了证明清白Sherlock赶紧把围巾扯了下来，又羞愤难当地把它扔在了沙发上。他就像个在厨房偷吃苹果派被抓了现场的小男孩——他就不该戴围巾出门的！

他甚至连狡辩的企图也放弃掉了。Sherlock四仰八叉地躺进身旁的沙发里，好不让自己的表情被妈妈看见。向妈妈认输又不是什么太丢脸的事，反正他从来都没赢过。Holmes夫人看着自己儿子头上乱糟糟的卷发，笑得更开心了，放下试卷和墨水笔，凑近了些说：“带他回家来，好吗？别等到圣诞节，那太久了，圣诞节才刚过呢……他爱吃什么？我们可以做些——”

“妈妈！”Sherlock差点要从沙发上蹦起来了。他把围巾从身后抽出来盖在脸上，就好像这真的能起到什么屏蔽效果。不过他发现，自己不知道John爱吃什么。他就是——不知道。假设那个好看的人类牙医是一门Sherlock从未涉猎过的全新学科，那么他需要求知、探索的地方还太多了。

Holmes夫人只遗憾Holmes先生现在不在家，没能亲眼目睹这一幕。她拿起笔重新开始批改试题，总算决定暂时放过自己儿子一马。批阅完两张试卷后，Holmes夫人换了一个新话题，笑着问道：“你怎么回来了？别告诉我是为了偷吃Mike的糖果。”

还真是为了这个——Holmes夫人又一次不偏不倚地击中了真相，Sherlock真应该庆幸自己的妈妈没有踏入侦探行业。他懒得作答，收起瘦长的双腿窝在沙发里：“你为什么和爸爸吵架？”他转而问道，围巾被搭在他的肚子上。

“噢，我把他最喜欢的鱼竿弄丢了。”Holmes夫人答道，仿佛这才想起早些时候那场不大不小的争吵。“你能帮我找找吗？我肯定大扫除的时候没有扔掉鱼竿的……”她用笔杆抵住下把，灰绿色的眼珠转来转去，又陷入到苦恼的回想。Sherlock在沙发里哀嚎一声——就算他是他们全家唯一的职业侦探，他也没有义务要帮爸妈满屋子找过期彩票和消失的鱼竿！（好吧，也许他有。）

“所以你才留在家改试卷。”Sherlock从沙发里爬了起来，懒洋洋地靠坐着，“可现在都快开学了。”要知道拖沓得太晚的成绩公布很有可能让学生们陷入焦虑的癫狂。但Holmes夫人只是不以为然道：“我只是想让他们过个开心的圣诞节。”说着又在一块答案上划下一把醒目的叉。“他们会恨你的。”Sherlock皱了皱鼻子，严肃地说，而Holmes夫人只因他的话微笑起来，道：“可是你爱我。”


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock站在浴室里的方形镜前，龇着牙，朝镜面那头的自己咧开嘴。整齐、洁白的牙齿，看上去十分健康，事实也正是如此。单从这副牙齿来看，观察者绝对会自然而然地联想到一名作息规律、饮食正常的好青年——吸血鬼天生就有一副好牙，可大相径庭的真相无不在自傲地宣告：一斑窥豹可不是什么聪明的做法。

他的实验已经开展半个月了，可成效却依旧不着边际。出于企图走捷径的投机心理，他上周还专门溜回家，希望拿到一些Mycroft遗留下来的可用试验品。虽然一直不愿承认自己与哥哥之间的任何共同点，但Sherlock内心明白，写在双螺旋链上的基因相似性不可忽视。Mycroft沉溺于糖果，一吃糖就牙疼，一个Holmes吃糖牙疼，另一个Holmes说不定也具备这样的体质；某种糖果造成了那位Holmes的蛀牙，那这种糖果说不定也更容易成为这位Holmes口腔问题的病原体，在过去的一个世纪里Sherlock没长过蛀牙只是因为他从不与甜食沾半点边，当然，那也是他为了将自己与Mycroft区分开所付出的一点微薄努力。

可他的回家之旅得不偿失，不仅没有翻出Mycroft的存货，反倒让自己的心思被妈妈兜了个底朝天。而且她居然让Sherlock把John带回家来！简单得就像老师给学生布置论文！这一切都让Sherlock的心情更加迫切了，他得尽快把自己的牙齿弄出点毛病来，这样他才能理直气壮地去看牙医。当你喜欢上一名球员，你可以不停地买球票去看他的比赛，当你喜欢上一名厨师，你可以每天都去餐厅点一份他亲手做的菜，当你喜欢上一名快递员，你可以疯狂地网购然后更疯狂地退货，这是科学、有实际操作性，并且不像“嗨你想和我一起去喝杯咖啡吗”那样愚蠢的方法，而Sherlock相信科学、重视实际操作性、讨厌愚蠢。

他把超市里售卖的糖果都尝了个遍，不同品牌，不同口味。独一无二的咨询侦探能够洞悉真相、看透人心，却完全不能明白，同样都是蔗糖葡萄糖浆人造血浆食品添加剂食用色素的混合物，为什么要被分成无数个种类，摆满整个货架。而且他发现，不同动物血味道的糖果吃起来其实都差不多，硬要强加上的那点区别也完全出于人类对动物们的刻板印象。比如鳄鱼血味的有一点点苦，鲸鱼血味的稍微带腥，而为了强调人类如今是吸血鬼忠贞不二的好朋友，人血口味的糖果以及其他零食统一都被标成了“原味”。

可他百思不得其解，即便他已经把糖当正餐在吃，但他的牙齿还是健康如初！一点疼痛的迹象也没有！照这样下去他得等到猴年马月才能长出蛀牙！他怎么能每天只在电梯里与John匆匆见上一面，互相道一声“早上好”，即便John已经认识他是谁，还会用他好听的声音叫他“Sherlock”呢？止步不前是痛苦的，Sherlock需要的是进展。他有考虑过假装牙疼的策略，毕竟心因性牙疼也是可能存在的，不过他准会没几天就被转去见心理医生。

Sherlock撑着脑袋，瞪着茶几上大包小包的糖果。蒙塔古街灰暗、混乱的公寓中从来没有出现过如此多耀眼的彩色，他也从来都没有像现在这样挫败过。

然而事情的发展往往毫无征兆，剧情的突破也往往出人意料。事态的进程看起来总是毫无逻辑，前因与后果其实只是爱好寓言的人类事后赋予的。就好像Sherlock这么不遗余力地折腾自己的牙齿，上帝就肯定会大发慈悲地施惠——去你的，那根本一便士关系都没有。结果就是结果，它不需要一个与其不搭的原因，只要那是Sherlock满心期盼的结果。

Sherlock长智齿了。

这个许多人类和吸血鬼都会经历的生理过程，令大多数患者一遇上便叫苦不迭的疼痛，在这个傍晚化成了一桩巨大的惊喜，把窝在沙发里的瘦高吸血鬼给砸了起来。痛楚像微弱的火花、细碎的电流，在他上排左侧牙齿的最末端小心翼翼地冒出头。Sherlock兴奋地捱过了当晚，在第二天清晨如愿以偿地发现自己左边的脸已经开始肿起来了。

完美的时机，完美的智齿。Sherlock飞快地换上衣服，顶着周六早晨的寒风与飞雪，兴高采烈地往圣巴塞洛缪奔去。冲出门外时他踩到了放在地板上的报纸，却连头也没有低一下。他充满活力的步子在报纸封面上留下一个浅浅的脚印，那下头的日期显示着：二月十三号。

如果以为一颗智齿能够瞬间化身为爱神丘比特，那就大错特错了。Sherlock看牙医的路程比他想象中的曲折得多。他没有预约，因为付出了一段相当长的等待时间。在那之前他还填了一份极其冗长的健康表格，还拍了一张牙齿的X光片——都是例行公事般的步骤，没有哪位病人躲得掉。长了智齿的吸血鬼不耐烦地坐在等候区，翻来覆去地演绎着他眼前的几位病友：斜对面的中年男人患了急性牙髓炎，旁边的年轻女吸血鬼则长了蛀牙——了不起的天赋。要不是已经有颗智齿为伴Sherlock或许会问她平时都吃些什么甜食。

等到他终于被护士叫到名字，时间已经差不多来到中午了。早晨的那股兴奋劲被漫长的等候几乎磨光，Sherlock的心情反倒风平浪静起来。他在方方正正的诊室里悠闲地打着转，目光扫过牙科椅和治疗台。但这平静在John走入诊室的刹那就被全部打破——假如Sherlock的心情是涨退规律的潮汐，那John必定是太阳与月亮的共同体。

“你好，我是你的——”John走进来，职业地向Sherlock伸出手去，定睛看清了眼前的高瘦身影。“噢，是你。”他笑起来，伸出去的手被握住，这个吸血鬼和自己握手时总是这么郑重其事，“你好，Sherlock。”John友好地说，他的手还被握着。“你长了一颗智齿，对吗？”好医生耐心地问道，他刚刚只顾着看Sherlock资料上的病情，却忘了看上头的姓名了。

Sherlock点了点头。他怦怦乱跳的心现在想着的是：好暖。John的手是温暖的，不像上一回。他终于握到John温暖的手心，这温度与他自己冰凉的体温形成鲜明的对比，而这竟然和他们的上一次握手相隔了足足半个月。荒谬。

“别担心，让我们来看看。”John微笑着说。他的嘴唇很薄，每次都会被笑容拉成一个好看的弧度。“请坐。”他抬手向浅蓝色的牙椅示意，这是个好主意——要是他不这么说一句，Sherlock准不知道自己该干什么好。

他们面对面地坐下来，这距离再次破了纪录，成了有史以来的最近。上次刷墙壁时Sherlock大多数时间面对着John的背影，而现在他可以毫不费劲地盯着John睫毛的颜色看了。John的睫毛很密，会随着他眨眼的动作轻微地颤动——他正在翻看Sherlock刚才填写的资料，这让Sherlock顿时悔恨不已——他应该写得认真一点才对…

John对Sherlock直勾勾的目光浑然不觉，他只是仔细读着手头的纸页。他在年龄那栏看见一个极其潦草的数字“100”，而职业那栏有什么被乱七八糟地涂掉了，取而代之的词语“实验员”被添在旁边的空旷处。John又拿出那张X光片，对着光线细看起来。他蓝色的眼睛转来转去，最后肯定地对Sherlock说：“你的牙齿很健康。”

眼前的吸血鬼不知所措地点点头，仿佛这并不是一个值得欣喜的消息。这表情却被John误读成了紧张。当然从某种角度来说他并没有错，但Sherlock的紧张不是他想的那种，那种属于病人的对手术、伤口和疼痛的紧张。

“对于吸血鬼来说，智齿可能出现的时间范畴会比较长。”John解读道，他希望用适量的谈话缓和一下病人的心情。“对于头一颗智齿长出来的时间，你的年龄是很常见的。”他指着Sherlock的X光片道。“你还有三颗智齿没有长出来，它们之间相隔的时间一般都没什么规律，有时候也不会再长了。你知道，它们挺不按常理出牌的。”

Sherlock下意识地点点头，实际一个字也没听进去。他在看John的耳垂。

“一般因为持续的疼痛，我们建议直接把它拔掉。”John继续说，“当然，刚刚做完手术的那几天也挺疼的，所以有的病人选择保守治疗。我们会开些消炎药，还有止痛药，如果病人害怕拔牙的话。你感觉——”

“我不害怕。”Sherlock打断道。他的样子看上去像是为了证明自己是对的而急于和别人打赌的小孩，非常坚定。John微笑起来，他又想起那个寥寥草草的“100”。

于是John开始为他准备即将进行的拔牙手术。他离开了诊室一小会儿，再回来时已经换上了深蓝色的医护服，戴上了医用手套，还戴上了口罩。Sherlock不喜欢巨大的口罩挡住John的脸，但转念一下这或许是件好事——有了口罩，他就不会老是冒犯地盯着John的嘴唇看了。

他顺从地在牙科椅上完全躺下来，无影灯散发的光线打在他瘦长的脸上。一块浅蓝色的医用消毒布被系上了他的脖子，那形状神似婴儿用的围兜。平躺，灯光，刀具，审视，毫无防备而且没有还手之力地曝露在另一个人的目光下，这是Sherlock最讨厌的姿态。不过对方是John，他是John。这个简单而大众化的名字可以让Sherlock瞬间放下所有的介怀。

John将一支内窥镜探入吸血鬼的口腔里，“能把舌头向下压一点吗？很好，就是这样。”他撤离开，从旁边的治疗台上拿起一支注射器，“我现在要给你注射麻药，会有点疼。如果有任何不适，你可以举起左手示意。”Sherlock点点头，一点也不敢乱动。此刻攫住他大部分注意力的不是尖锐地针头，而是朝他靠近过来的John。

他就坐在Sherlock右耳旁，俯下身子来。他们之间的最近距离纪录再一次被打破了。片刻的分神让Sherlock对针头的入侵丝毫没有防备，他浑身上下的肌肉都在那一刻为了抵御疼痛而紧紧绷住，突如其来的反应倒把John给吓了一跳。

“抱歉，马上就好。”John温暖的声音隔着口罩传来，Sherlock得到了全世界最棒牙医的安慰。

他们稍稍等了一会儿，等待麻醉药的效果显现出来。John用内窥镜敲了敲Sherlock左侧的牙齿：“能感觉到吗？”又拿手指戳了戳他左边的脸颊：“有感觉吗？”在接连得到否认之后，John用指腹摸了摸Sherlock的嘴唇：“这里呢？”他问。

Sherlock摇摇头，他感觉到一种非常奇怪的冲动。身体中加速流动的血液开始不约而同地往他的脑门上冲，他左侧的口腔一片麻木，但尚有知觉的右边，陌生的酸胀感在牙龈间跃跃欲试，仿佛有什么东西就要——

“这个是吸唾管，我会把它放在你的嘴里。把嘴尽量张大，如果有任何不适，记得举左手——”John耐心地嘱咐道，但他的声音对Sherlock来说全是恍惚的。不安感汹涌着袭上Sherlock的全身，他从来没有经历过这个，他——

吸血鬼抬起了自己的左手。John赶紧停下来，听见Sherlock含糊地说：“我——我头晕。”

John的第一直觉是麻醉药带来了什么不良反应，但他很快明白过来，一定是室内的气温太高了。“抱歉，是不是太热了？”他赶快起身把暖气关掉，又把窗户打开。风雪冰霜一下子争先恐后地探进身子来，他竟然没想起眼前躺着的是个受不了高温的吸血鬼——太失职了。

“你会感冒。”还躺在椅子上的吸血鬼把手背搭在额头上，晕乎乎地说。John却只是摇摇头，回以他一个抱歉的微笑。

他们又开始等，等Sherlock在冷风中完全恢复过来。Sherlock故意多耗了一阵，反正他刚刚在外头被晾了那么久。等到拔牙终于要开始了，Sherlock都已经快要忘记自己长了颗智齿这码事了。他清醒过来的大脑现在又能够再次运转起来，将John眼睛里近在咫尺的蓝色全部存档记忆。

他出现于完美时机的智齿被顺利地取了下来，真正手术的时长似乎还没有先头的前奏长。Sherlock暂时还感觉不到被拔走一颗牙齿是什么感觉，也感受不到伤口的疼痛，麻醉效果暂时还没有撤退。他咬着一大团止血的棉花，撑着身子坐起来，想说话但是没法开口了。John取下口罩，看见Sherlock在用手比划着什么，想了会儿，递给他纸和笔。

_我想 ~~你~~ 问你一个问题。_

Sherlock飞快地在纸上写道。他的字看起来就好像马上要从纸面上飞出去，John辨认出来，点点头回答：“好的。”

Sherlock低下头再次奋笔疾书，他把纸垫在自己的腿上，迅速写下另一个问题。窗户还没来得及被关上，寒风也想凑热闹似的，变本加厉地赶进来。John的确开始被风刮得有些发冷了，而Sherlock写在纸上的问题就像个天外来客，难以意料又毫无逻辑地出现在他眼前。

_你爱吃什么？_


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock平躺在沙发上，双手举着一张写满乱糟糟的字迹的便签纸。他的左脸还肿着，半边口腔也还麻木得什么也感觉不到。天已经黑了，蒙塔古街昏暗的公寓内没有开灯，一切杂乱、阴冷，却正好能让年轻吸血鬼的夜视能力发挥得淋漓尽致。他仔仔细细地来回品读着这张破纸，上头绝大多数肆自飘逸的字迹都来源于他自己，只有尾部的一串清晰有力的数字来自刚刚为他拔掉一颗智齿的牙医——一个电话号码。在提了一连串没头没脑的问题，又以伦敦大学校友的身份聊了聊过去的校园时光，接着又问了一连串没头没脑的问题后，Sherlock要到了John的电话号码。

那电话号码与他之前黑进运营商系统所获取的号码一样，但当面要到这号码既验证了之前的搜索成果，又给了他一种超乎满足需求的胜利喜悦。其实他知道John是不会拒绝他的，他当然不会拒绝一位可怜病人的合理要求——Sherlock失去了自己的智齿，却可能带走疼痛和炎症，他需要随时与John取得联系，寻求建议与帮助，以免自己短暂的吸血鬼生命陷入危难（而且John比救护车有用多了，当然）。

他眯起灰绿色的眼睛，将那串号码映在视网膜上，仿佛是在解读什么有多重含义的密码。往上看，那堆奇奇怪怪的问题还排着队，但都已经得到了答案。比起那些答案，令Sherlock印象更深的是John回答问题时的样子——明明一头雾水，但还是一头雾水地作答。John Watson的温柔与耐心简直是与生俱来的、流淌在他血液里的化学元素。Sherlock敢肯定要是换了别的牙医，早就把他给扫地出门了，John就不会——而就算他这么做了，Sherlock也永远不会怪他。

他现在已经更加深入地了解牙医的饮食偏好了。其实那些食物Sherlock大多都只有所耳闻，却从未尝试，他向来对人类的食谱不感兴趣。只有在获得“鱼”这一答案时，Sherlock想到，他们家钓的鱼以后可以不用放生了。John还喜欢蜂蜜，这似乎是他所给的答案中甜度最高的一样东西，而那简直是天造地设的完美——John喜欢蜂蜜，而Sherlock喜欢蜜蜂。那黄黑相间的小东西扑闪着翅膀，立马就将Sherlock的思绪带离至下一个时空——他已经可以想象自己退休后的美好图景了。他还向John提起了大学，慢半拍的牙医这才明白过来他与眼前的病人是昔日校友。学生时代的相同经历总是很容易拉近两个个体之间的距离，那是烙印在他们回忆中的重叠部分，一经提起必定百谈不厌，他还可以与John说很多很多那时候的事，当然不包括自己为了John转院、又为了John辍学的部分……

Sherlock就在这样迷迷糊糊的念想中睡着了，便条纸轻轻落在他的胸口上。他是被疼醒的，深重的夜色仿佛提醒着麻醉剂是时候下班了，伤口的炙痛敲打着他起来，虽然天根本还没有亮。他完全低估了拔智齿的威力，一次小小的拔牙竟然真的能让他食不能咽夜不能寐？！那可恶的疼痛像火一般烧炙着他的整个口腔，还一把烧光了他之前长智齿的那股兴奋劲，甚至不知收敛地扩散至他的整个大脑！Sherlock把便条纸塞在书架上的头骨下，冲到冰箱前翻出一瓶疑似过期的牛奶，仰头灌了几口——属于吸血鬼的牛奶掺杂了蕴含丰富营养的血浆与血细胞，粉红粉红的，倘若不看包装，还很容易与人类喝的草莓味牛奶弄混。

他以为冰凉的牛奶可以起到镇痛作用，可牛奶的营养仿佛给了痛感更多生命力，让它们越发生龙活虎起来了。焦躁的吸血鬼着急坏了，因为他很担心自己的体温会在疼痛的噬咬下逐渐攀升——那体温放在人类身上就远低于正常水准，可对吸血鬼来说却是一场可怕的高烧。Sherlock在黑漆漆的公寓中烦乱地走动着，他很想向John求助，却又有些不忍心把他从温暖的被窝里拽出来。但是——吸血鬼的脑子里一团乱麻，他摸摸自己肿痛的左脸，怀疑自己的脸现在已经和Mycroft的一样肥了。这想法立刻让他陷入到深深的沮丧，他无力地将头顶靠在墙壁上，睁开眼，恰巧看见墙上的日历，鼻尖下的日期正是已经悄然来到的今天。

_SUN_

_14_

_Valentine' s Day_

小小的字体仿佛一只巨型毒蜘蛛，把Sherlock吓得猛退开一步。他瞪着这一小块文字，浑身上下的温度即刻降至冰点，就连嘴里的疼痛也被吓得暂时缩回了脑袋。

情人节。那不是——

Sherlock慌张地跑回沙发边，从垫子下翻出了自己的笔电，迅速谷歌起这个似曾相识的名词。情人节情人节情人节，他以前知道这个节日的，只不过没多久就被当作无用信息给删除了。每年今日满街的贺卡、巧克力和鲜花显然都不遗余力地阻止他把这个日子的意义删得过于干净。这个最早起源于吸血鬼族群的节日，被渐渐传至人类，又被吸血鬼逐渐淡忘，如今在全世界范围内不分种族、不分地域地流行着的节日，转眼间，竟然又如期而至了。

紧张与恐惧挤开了之前的痛楚，飞快地爬满Sherlock的喉咙。他根本不敢想象，想象会不会有人与John一起过情人节，那个人会是谁，John的情人节会发生什么……一万种可能性前赴后继地出现在Sherlock的大脑里，而他必须从第一种开始阻止起。愚蠢的吸血鬼！当初他们为什么要无端捏造出这样一个无聊又毫无意义的节日，以此埋下一千多年之后John被别人抢走的深重隐患呢？

Sherlock扑向自己的手机，手机屏幕散发出来的荧光打在他苍白的脸上。

_John，救我。SH_

_John，我牙疼。SH_

_不是牙疼，是拔了牙之后的伤口疼。SH_

_我的头也疼。SH_

_还有肚子也疼。SH_

_我是不是快死了? SH_

_John??? SH_

Sherlock已经没法再去思考怎样得体地组织语言了，他就这样一条接一条地将短信炮弹发射出去，仿佛这样就可以先在John周围轰炸出一个废墟的隔离带，谨防其他人的图谋诡计。可那似乎效果不佳，也有可能是效果太好了——隔离带的确把其他人都阻隔在外，但好像也切断了他自己与John的联系。John没有回复，一条也没有。现在快到早晨了，对于从床上爬起来拯救他的吸血鬼病人来说已经不算太早了。而Sherlock搞不好是真的快要死了——一般来说，他是死也不会主动给别人打电话的，但此刻他的手指已经不听指挥地在键盘上敲下John的电话号码，准备——

黑色的手机在吸血鬼瘦长的手指里震动了一下，Sherlock被惊得差点把手机扔了出去，来电显示的号码正是他刚刚还没来得及输完的那个——

“Sherlock？你怎么了？你还——”牙医的声音隔着电话听筒传来，显得比他真实的声音浑浊了几分，他的话没有讲完，就被一阵猛烈的咳嗽打断了。尖锐的咳嗽声让Sherlock瞬间忘掉了先头的企图：“John？你怎么了？”他反问道，把自己的病痛暂且放到一边。电话那头一阵沉默，隐约有两声吸鼻子的声音模模糊糊地传来。“我好像——感冒了。”牙医犹豫地说，“我刚刚醒来，没有看到你的短信，抱歉。”

John为什么要道歉？Sherlock根本不明白。他浑身绷得紧紧地，脑子里嗡嗡作响，嘴里的痛楚仿佛也突然僵固住了。John感冒了，一定是因为他，要不是他昨天不争气的头晕，John就不会吹到冷风了。吸血鬼被巨大的内疚感给了一记重拳，他还有点被吓到了——他曾经是什么也不在乎的古怪侦探，现在竟然成了个担心受怕、暗地自责的胆小鬼。

“Sherlock？你在听吗？”John的声音显得十分担心，沉重的鼻音拉回了Sherlock的注意力。“让我去看看你。”吸血鬼答非所问道。说话间他已经自顾自地跑去卧室，开始翻出要换的衣服了。角色的转换发生于转瞬之间，一开始是Sherlock向John求助来着，可现在看起来却是Sherlock要自告奋勇地去拯救John。“我没事的，Sherlock，倒是你——”好医生还没有忘记自己的职责，可吸血鬼向他恳求道：“让我过去，这样你也能帮到我。”

John并不能看到Sherlock的表情，但他完全能够想象那个瘦高的吸血鬼满脸的固执与坚定。他犹豫了一小会儿，总算答应下来，告诉Sherlock一个地址，从床上爬起来，起身去关掉暖气。

与电话号码一样，John的住址Sherlock也早就知道了。但那现在都不重要。Sherlock出现在恩弗德街的公寓楼里时怀里抱着一大袋感冒药，来自不同的药厂，针对各种症状——他绕了很远一截路才找到一家二十四小时营业的药店。现在他明白为什么同一种东西要被分成不同的类别摆满整个货架了，糖果留给他的疑问由感冒药给出了解答：种类越多，满足的需求也就越广，那样John的感冒才能被尽快对症下药，他就能够更早地康复起来了。

吸血鬼满腹紧张地敲开了John公寓的大门，他见到了John。John就在他的眼前，这一事实至少让Sherlock的心安分下来不少。John礼貌地问了声好，声音有些沙哑。这个John与昨天在诊室里的那个一模一样，可是又有些不同了：没有衬衫和医生制服，而是穿着米色的圆领套头衫、深蓝色的家居裤还有灰绿条纹的袜子。他看上去有些疲惫，沙金色的短发有一点点乱，眼角和鼻头都因为感冒而泛红——他生病了，这不好。

Sherlock抱着袋子走进门里，与John有关的信息如潮水一般涌入他的大脑。这是他第一次入侵到John的私人领地，这里简单、整齐、干净，没有哪一点不符合Sherlock之前的猜想。窄小周正的起居室，靠近米色的总色调，被频繁除尘的地毯……然而在全部信息之上，一条最重要的信息被标成了醒目的橘红色，紧急而高频率地闪烁着：温度过低。

这温度对喜寒的吸血鬼来说还算舒适，但放在二月的伦敦，对于一名刚患上感冒的人类来说绝对是远远不够的——John很会照顾别人，可他也太不会照顾自己了。Sherlock把装满感冒药的袋子放在墙边的桌子上，敏锐而快速地找到了暖气按钮，把它调到了最高温度——他显然没有顾及这有可能带来的后果。而John也没有注意到他隐秘的行动，完全被那一大堆感冒药给震住了。“Sherlock，你买了——上帝啊，这真是——”他连连惊呼道。

这真是什么？Sherlock又不明白了。他不该买感冒药的吗？他做错了？John惊讶地盯着满桌子感冒药，仿佛他这辈子还没有感冒过、也从来没有见过感冒药一样。Sherlock还在绞尽脑汁地思考自己到底哪里做得不对，直到John的表情被一抹笑容打破：“谢谢你Sherlock，本来应该是我过去看你的——你，你怎么样了？”

吸血鬼在心里长舒一口气，这才想起自己原来才是最开始的那个病人。“很疼。”他坦白道，下意识地摸了摸自己的左脸。John朝他走去，决定在明亮的光线下检查一下Sherlock的伤口。这一回他没有戴医用手套，裸露的手指毫无阻隔地触摸到Sherlock的脸，一热一冷吓得两人都往后缩了缩。

“你在发烧？”Sherlock担忧地问道。John的手好烫，实在太烫了，怎么会这么烫。而John也被自己与Sherlock之间的温差吓了一跳——Sherlock冷得就好像刚从冰柜里拿出来的雪糕。他抬手摸了摸自己的额头，不太确定地点了点头。

吸血鬼立刻跑到感冒药堆前翻找起来。可是百密一疏——他什么药都买了来但就是没有买退烧药！愚蠢！Sherlock真不知道自己的脑子都在想些什么。他懊丧地扔开手里的药盒，握紧拳头，说：“对不起。”

“什么？？”John以为自己听错了，他重重的鼻音仿佛加重了他声音中的迷惑，“你给我买来了够吃一年的感冒药，一大早跑到我家来，然后和我说‘对不起’？”Sherlock没精打采地说：“如果不是昨天因为我，你就不会感冒了。”他的样子其实有点莫名其妙的好笑——当这只顽固的吸血鬼认定自己做错了什么，就没有谁可以说服他不要自责。

“嘿，”而眼前的牙医或许可以，“感冒病毒也有一定潜伏期的，如果是因为昨天，我就不会这么快就倒下了。”他耐心地劝说着他的吸血鬼朋友，“再说，我还没倒下不是吗？”说完又用一个笑容表示自己状态良好，虽然他紧接着就打了一个喷嚏。

他们没再为因果对错争论下去，深究因果对错本来就是对既定结果毫无意义的。John重新为Sherlock检查了口腔，又从袋子中找出一盒通用型的消炎药给他——拔完牙之后轻微的发炎症状属于正常，持续的疼痛也常常会引发头痛，至于肚子疼——John暂且还没有遇到过类似的病例，他半开玩笑地问：“你是不是喝了过期的牛奶？”

Sherlock恍然大悟，点了点头——那瓶牛奶果然过期了，他以为他们之间自己才是做咨询侦探的那个？

他们的角色终究还是调换了回来。Sherlock没能拯救John，他还是被John给拯救了。可他并不甘心，他不能容忍自己就这样什么也不做。在再三坚持下他向John争取到了厨房的使用权，便赶紧冲进去烧了一壶水。John的马克杯就等在案台边，上头有一个圆圆的、黄色的笑脸，咧着嘴无害地看着他。

焦急的吸血鬼要给John冲一杯感冒药——冲剂的药效比胶囊更好，他还特地挑选了带有果味的药剂——他甚至不想让John在吃药的时候尝到苦味。他小心翼翼地搅拌着杯子里暗橙色的液体，高热的水蒸气熏得他眼花缭乱，一股热意也忽然间包围住他的身体。其实Sherlock一直都觉得有些热，只是这一瞬间他的体温终于被室温带到了他所能承受的临界点。呼吸——他在心里对自己说。他得在意志失去控制之前就用它克服住烦人的头晕。

他在厨房里平静了一小会儿，端着杯子走出去，却发现John已经靠在沙发上睡着了。之前与Sherlock的对话似乎耗费掉他本就虚弱的体力，再说他今天醒得太早了。Sherlock把马克杯放在一边，悄悄走近，居高临下地看着John的睡脸。他竟然就这么毫无防备地睡着了，在一只他并不怎么熟悉的吸血鬼还待在自己屋子里的情况下——Sherlock心里忽然感到又痛又痒。

他盘腿在沙发边坐下，近在咫尺地观察起John的睡脸：John的睫毛是亮金色的，他的下巴上有隔了一夜新冒出来的浅浅胡茬。鼻塞让他呼吸不畅，他睡得并不舒服，过高的体温烧得他的脸有些发红。那一定很难受——Sherlock得找个什么凉的东西给John降温，他要——

他不就是这间屋子里最凉的东西吗？Sherlock被这个惊喜的念头击中，理智瞬间被他的私心给绑住了手脚。John就睡在他的面前，每一声呼吸都让Sherlock想靠得更近。他在他的侦探生涯中曾无数次越过道德的界限，做出某些他本不该做的“坏事”。那从来没让他失去过镇定，但现在只是一个小小动作就让他的心脏止不住地乱跳起来。

Sherlock吞咽了一下，悄悄向前，倾身伸长手臂。冰凉的掌心与滚烫的额头贴在一起，John皱起眉，轻哼了一声，仿佛在梦里舒服地叹了口气。冷与热交集在一起，通过没有距离的皮肤媒介，疯狂地寻求着化学平衡。Sherlock感觉John炙热的体温穿过他的手心，钻进他的血液，与当中所有不安的因子一起奔腾着，像毒药一般失控地侵入到他的整个身体。

John，John，John。Sherlock的每一个细胞都被这个名字给填满了，它们刹那间陷入了运转失灵，让他身体的每一个指令现在都只能依靠本能。Sherlock应该放开手的，但是他舍不得。他感到熟悉的晕眩感袭上脑门，但那感觉仿佛是带有蛊惑性的咒语，让他只想放纵自己，陷得更深——

他的拇指没有忍住，轻轻地抚摸了一下，手心下的人仿佛感知到他的动作，微微睁开眼睛。Sherlock赶紧缩回手，猛地站起身来。他与John朦胧的睡眼对视着，却感觉自己就好像坠进了一个暗黑的漩涡，剧烈的眩晕感没过头顶。

John眨眨眼，努力从睡意中挣脱出来。在即将清醒过来的一刻，他看见眼前的瘦高吸血鬼像是骤然失去了意识，直直朝自己倒了过来。


	8. Chapter 8

冰，冷，到处都凉凉的。在一片寂静之中，从头到脚被沁入心脾的寒意包裹着醒来——这是吸血鬼所能想到的最为舒适的起床方式了。Sherlock在这团美妙的低温中惬意地翻了个身，他几乎不着寸缕的身体被周身的凉意安抚得舒舒服服的，不再有恼人碍事的厚重衣物将热气执拗地捂住了。盖在他身上的双层塑料织物看起来很像一床沉甸甸的被褥，但夹层里灌满的晶体化合物却在竭力搜刮着这间房里所剩无几的热量，并将它们一一吸走——一块冰毯，无关任何深奥科学原理的简易急救设施，却对喜寒的吸血鬼们极其实用。躺在这样的床褥里享受睡眠甚至可以胜过刚刚解决完一个八分案后的第一觉。简直完美。

不耐寒的人类或许怎样都没法体会这般快意，但换一种可以为之接受的场景，理解和共鸣就变得毫无难度了：想想在风雪肆虐的二月，静谧的早晨，昏暗的卧室是安全温暖的异次元，那里有充足的暖气，柔软的被窝，一切都是暖洋洋的，而你在意识搭上清醒界线的刹那想起来今天是不用工作的星期天——完美中的完美！平淡无奇的生活也可以充满惊喜，但惊喜与惊吓之间往往没有过渡——其实今天不是星期天，而是星期一，已经铁定迟到赶不上重中之重不得缺席的公司会议的星期一。黑色星期一。

Sherlock像一根被被迫掰直已久、终于挣脱桎梏的U形弹簧一样，“噌”地从床上弹了起来。过于舒适的体感之前给他的聪明大脑蒙上了一层薄雾，而他现在终于真真正正地醒过来了。John公寓内的色调和气息仿佛还滞留于他的感官神经，他上一秒看到的明明还是John睫毛末梢上的浅金，而这一秒他竟然满眼都是比医院病房还白的白色？不对，这就是医院——他昏倒了，该死的缺乏自持地昏倒了。

先前的舒适感像退潮一般离开了吸血鬼的身体，接踵而至的浪潮掺杂着震惊、羞愤与慌张——Sherlock竟然断片了，他的记忆出现了一段彻头彻尾的黑屏而当他睁眼，他的John从他身边消失了。他被扔在了一个立方形的巨型冰箱里，被接上了心率仪打上了点滴输上了氧气。这分明就是在强调吸血鬼无法忍受高温的脆弱体质，一而再再而三地提醒他不能与John共处一室的事实！Sherlock恶狠狠地把黏在自己嘴唇上方的氧气导管拔掉，用尽全力砸在地板上。是谁没有经过他的同意就乱往他的鼻子里插上这东西的？！他讨厌医院！

可他没来得及出口的咒骂却被自己的惨叫给拦住了——随意破坏医疗设施可不是什么值得歌颂的行为，吸血鬼为之付出的代价是被手背里的针头刺穿了血管。Sherlock响亮地“嗷”了一声，气急败坏地将针头拔了出来，还冒着半透明粉红色营养液的点滴针头被他扔得远远的，而他闹出的动静堪比苏格兰皇家银行地下金库被触发的警铃，总算把外头的人给召唤进来了。

John裹着厚厚的夹克出现在冰凉的吸血鬼病房里——原来他没有消失，他一直都守在门外。

“Sherlock——”好牙医来到Sherlock的床边，自己却先被冻了个激灵。他的烧还没有完全退下来，几个小时前他还是更需要休息和被照顾的那个，不过眼下这只吸血鬼的状况显然比他的更加糟糕。Sherlock头上横七竖八的卷毛和毫无血色的皮肤让他看上去就像是被一阵风暴刮进来的，被扔得七零八落的管子和针头又在昭示他本身也是一团不好惹的风暴——吸血鬼已经从短暂的高温昏迷中苏醒过来，可这满室低寒却并不能让他濒临爆炸的情绪收获一点点冷静。

John觉得自己得赶紧给出一番解释：“冷静，Sherlock，你没事，你很安全。这里是巴茨，你因为体温过高昏过去了一会儿，我叫了救护车把你弄到这儿来的……现在你的体温已经降下来了，一切正常，你完全没事，不必担心。”他的声音因为仍旧肿痛的咽喉显得有些低哑，这来自身体抱恙者的安慰往往缺乏一定说服力，好在他站在这儿、站在Sherlock跟前这个事实就已经足够让过度惊慌的吸血鬼暂时安定下来了。

虽然Sherlock总觉得有哪儿不对劲。他说不上来。他分辨得出John说的的确都是事实，即便那还不足以将他记忆断层的部分完满地填补起来。Sherlock紧紧盯住眼前的人类（没错又一次陷入了看着John说不出话的状况），试图从种种细节上找出一点端倪——失败。他就是没法在John距离自己如此之近的情况下好好演绎他。他只从John高高竖起的夹克衣领想到他的围巾直至目前为止仍然被自己据为己有……

然后——然后他的手——被捏住了。被John温暖的、比自己的小一号的手。稳健的手指毫不介意地捧起吸血鬼苍白、冰凉的手掌，柔软的指腹按在他瘦削的手背上，抵住那个正在出血的针眼——被Sherlock扯掉针头的地方已经蜿蜒地流出一路血迹，宣示着他作为一只有血有肉的生物体的普通之处。可John什么也不说，只是帮他按住手背上流血的出口，并倾身按下了呼叫医务人员的电铃——他比任何一个可能表现得大惊小怪的人类都要冷静，甚至没有对Sherlock鲁莽的行为作出任何理所应当的批评。

他只是用更加缓慢的语速说道：“听我说，Sherlock，你现在很好，没有危险，你也没有生病。如果你不想待在这里，我们马上就可以离开。”温柔的牙医耐心地安慰着眼前这只对医院和病房反应过激的吸血鬼，只不过他似乎完全抓错了重点——心率仪上不断波动的数值非但没有随着他的话语稳定下来，反倒毫无征兆地猛然升高，一下子从两位数窜成了三位数，并在十位上奋勇地攀登了两级。

John不知道自己到底哪里做错了。他微蹙着眉，松开按在Sherlock手背上的拇指，想了想又不放心地按了回去。

心率仪上的数字更高了。

“呃……如果你想在这儿多待一会儿，那也完全没有问题。”John决定从相反的方向尝试，结果也不奏效。Sherlock距离彻底冷静仍有十万八千里，这回他苍白瘦长的脸上甚至露出了一个更为惊骇的表情，而在他找回语言中枢之前John一直在担心心率仪会不会发出警报。

“我的衣服呢？”

吸血鬼开口道。作为他醒来以后问出的第一个问题这多少有点不寻常，可他竟然到现在才想起要问，这就更加不寻常了。Sherlock终于将断了的线头接上了，而这顿时使他像被从头顶向下浇了一桶热水。他昏倒了——不好；John还在这里——很好；他的衣服不见了——非常不好！难怪他刚才会觉得那么凉快！吸血鬼进入到一种即将生气的戒备状态，他灰色的眼珠紧张地搜寻起自己衣物的踪影，很快就在床尾那端的一张椅子上发现了不知什么时候被强行夺走的西裤和衬衫。

“噢，抱歉，是我把你的衣服脱下来的。你当时的体温太高了，我们在救护车上想尽办法给你降温来着。很抱歉，我没有要冒犯你的意思。”John坦诚地解释道，说着松开了手，走去将吸血鬼的衣服拿了过来。在他背过身去的瞬间Sherlock眼疾手快地掀开了还盖在自己肚子上的毯子，并赶紧垂下眼匆匆一瞥——还好，内裤还在。虽然因为对方是John所以他不至于真的发得出脾气，但要他连John脖子以下的部分都从来没看上一眼就被John看过自己的鸡鸡？那样也太不公平了。

现在Sherlock终于差不多找齐了缺失的记忆拼图，而这幅简陋的拼图告诉他，在这个意外百出的情人节上午发生的一切，足以挤掉他几年前因误食洗涤剂而咳了一整晚泡泡的事，排进他出生以来所经历过的最丢脸事迹的前五名了。不可原谅！他竟然在第一个与John共度的情人节里把自己弄进了医院，还害得John不得不带着感冒为自己忙碌操心。他知道John是天生的保护者，John总是擅长照顾他人。可是当John需要的时候，谁又去照顾他呢？

反应颇为迟缓的护士终于出现在病房内，为吸血鬼已不再流血的手背黏上一只无关痛痒的创口贴，又替他做起例行检查。而John在把手里的衣物放到床上后就走向了门边，这立马引起了Sherlock的警觉。“你要走了？”他眉头紧拧着问，手指紧紧揪住了自己的衬衫。你不能走。他在心里说道。可他完全想不出来有什么值得说出口的理由可以挽留住John。

John当然可以走，随时，随地。他从来没有义务留在Sherlock身边，事实上，他已经待得够久了。

“我不走，Sherlock。”可是好牙医的回答似乎永远都无法预测。他站在门边，手握着门把转回身，Sherlock借着由室外递进来的光线，看见了他眼睛下方若隐若现的那圈青灰，还有鼻翼两侧因为频繁的擦鼻涕而被蹭出来的红色。

“我去给你买盒牛奶。”John说。

Sherlock咬着已经瘪瘪的塑料吸管，两只修长的手指捏着空空的牛奶盒。自动售货机里的这种原味牛奶血细胞含量不高，但是味道很浓，很大程度地安抚了他已经饿到足以引起大脑注意的胃。而且这盒牛奶是John买给他的，这让Sherlock在喝牛奶时的满足感倍增。现在他们并行在由地铁站往蒙塔古街去的路上——经过一番冗长的争执后，吸血鬼在就“到底谁更应该先陪对方回家”的辩题上输给了他身旁的人类朋友。John坚称自己的感冒并没有大碍，虽然他的这句宣言被一个喷嚏断成了两截，但Sherlock还是妥协了——但凡是与这只顽固吸血鬼合作过的苏格兰场警探知道了这事准会把它称为旷世奇迹。

Sherlock不喜欢妥协，但他更不喜欢拒绝John。这个小个子人类身上具备远多于他外表看上去所有的坚韧，更有着连Sherlock的思维和想象力都难以预知的魅力。Sherlock安分地走在John身边，用空着的手摸了摸自己的裤口袋——里边有一张处方单。那是John刚刚为他写好的，以备他拔牙之后的可能之需。其实经过了这一上午，拔牙和疼痛对于Sherlock来说已经是可以被删除的历史事件了。但John总是如此周到，总是比他先行一步，把一切都准备好。

他们经过了罗素广场。冬季里景色萧条的公园摇身一变，成了节日里最佳的露天约会场所，午间的阳光是上帝临时开恩，让恩爱的男男女女们有机会到室外卿卿我我。伦敦城里所有的便利店忽然之间全部都兼职起花店来了，情侣们似乎一夜之间倾巢而出，占领了每一个街头巷角。相比之下，Sherlock和John严格来说只能算两个恰巧一起走在路上的单身汉，他们间新鲜的关系不会涉及到任何超过友谊的情谊，但这一严酷的现实并不能降低Sherlock此刻的幸福指数。

他怀着侥幸的心理邀请John去他的公寓饮一杯热茶——一个不折不扣的坏主意。Sherlock的公寓凌乱、寒冷，缺乏光线，没有暖气，更何况那里根本就没有热茶。作为一只英国吸血鬼，Sherlock极有可能是这片国土上屈指可数的对茶不感兴趣的几样东西（其他几样都是植物），但他借鉴自普通人交流方式的邀请深得John之心——好牙医竟然乐意地答应了他。

“好啊。”John说。Sherlock感觉自己有一秒钟在心里飞了起来。

他万分庆幸自己昨天没做那个关于硫磺的实验，这使得公寓里的空气指标达到及格，趋于良好。John在Sherlock平时躺尸的那张沙发上坐下来，他可以暂时休息一会儿，等让身子稍微暖起来一些再回家去。这是这个小个子人类第一次实实在在地来到一只吸血鬼的住处，好奇心驱使他悄悄打量着这间房子——其实它并没有什么惊天动地的特别之处，看上去就像某个热爱化学和糖果的年轻人所住的宿舍一样（各种各样的化学仪器和堆满茶几的糖果实在太引人注目了），除开Sherlock一年到头都不用交一镑暖气费，而且起居室里的壁炉是用来放书的。

Sherlock没有闲心顾及自己的公寓是否会给John留下不好的印象——他正在窄小的厨房里翻箱倒柜。他拉开一扇壁橱，从里头掉出来的纸盒子纸袋像下雨似的砸了他一脑袋——Mycroft派人送来的食物和其他必需品都被塞进这里，判了无期徒刑，要不是今天有位人类牙医到访，它们大概难以重见天日。吸血鬼在一堆没用的包装中翻出一盒早餐茶——上帝保佑。Sherlock决定下次拉小提琴赶Mycroft走时不那么下狠劲，至少可以少拉断几根马尾弓毛。

“所以——你一个人住？”John的声音从沙发那头传过来，吸血鬼心不在焉地回答了“是”。他正焦头烂额地寻找能用的杯子——最后那只健全的陶瓷杯具在几天前被他当烟灰缸使了（Sherlock觉得自己应该开始戒烟了，他还不知道John对抽烟反不反感）。最后他选择了平时做实验时用来装蒸馏水的那只烧杯——绝对干净，而且的确别无选择。

但他没想到John会开启接下来的话题。“我知道我不该多说的，但是Sherlock，其实——事实上——”John欲言又止，最终他还是说了下去，“事实上你不是完全没有生病。你有些贫血，你知道，这对吸血鬼来说还挺严重的。医生说你接近营养不良的边界，你晕过去的主要一部分原因也是你之前很长时间都没有吃东西了……”John行医济世的头脑使他滔滔不绝起来，如果不是因为他的鼻音重得像工作中的风箱，他在“如何学会好好照顾自己”的问题上会显得更有发言权。Sherlock了解John的这一面，但他没能理解照顾自己和独居之间有什么必然的联系。当然了，他一个人住在这里所以没谁要对他的营养不良负责，他觉得自己有必要澄清这一点：“我一直都一个人住。”

水马上就要烧开了，Sherlock专心于躲开热腾腾的水蒸气，忽略了空气中需要照顾的沉默。John还坐在沙发上，等待着他泡好的茶——这是吸血鬼第一次为别人泡茶。下一次他会准备好牛奶的，Sherlock一边将水灌进烧杯里一边想，今天太仓促了。他知道John喜欢在茶里加些奶。

他没有留意到John的神情。当再一次听到John的声音，Sherlock险些把自己给烫到。

“我是说，如果有人能和你一起，也许情况会好很多。比如要是你能有个室友就很不错，你瞧，两个人总是可以相互照顾……”

John温和地提出一个建议，这的确只是他体贴的建议——眼前的吸血鬼看上去太不让人放心了。可这对Sherlock来说完全是个绝妙的惊喜。他之前怎么就没想到？这个点子实在是太棒了！他之前根本就不敢往这想——与John同处于一个屋檐之下，每时每刻都可以见到他。光是想象就能引起吸血鬼的又一次心律紊乱了。

Sherlock冷淡的外表完美地将他内心的激动掩藏了起来，这让John以为自己多余的关心惹恼了这只年轻的吸血鬼。“这的确是个不错的地方，离大英博物馆这么近。”他只好选择换一个话题，“我一直想再去一回的，我以前在大学的时候常去——”

“我可以和你一起去！”吸血鬼热情的回应让John突然又摸不着头脑了——Sherlock仿佛直接切换到另一个情绪频道。他用一枚巨大的烧杯夹夹着那只装满了茶的烧杯，放在John面前。“我租这间公寓就是因为这里离大英博物馆近，我对那里很熟悉——”他语速飞快地解释道，不想要留给John任何拒绝的机会。可John的注意力全部被眼前的烧杯给牢牢吸引住了——他喝了这么多年茶，还是第一次见到这样特别的容器。

“它很干净。”Sherlock抓着烧杯夹，不好意思地说，“我可以保证。”

而John露出了一个几乎不可能出现在感冒患者脸上的笑容，欣然接受了这杯来自于眼前这只有趣吸血鬼的真诚暖意。


End file.
